


A sweet surprise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Florean Fortescue and Garrick Ollivander are going on a surprise date which Garrick planned, will it go well or will everything fall apart?





	A sweet surprise

It's a sunny afternoon in July and our favourite ice cream shop owner Florean Fortescue is being taken on a mystery date by his boyfriend Garrick Ollivander the wand maker.

Florean asked, "Can I look yet?"

Ollivander said, "Yes."

Florean opened his eyes and saw a humongous sundae with two giant spoons sticking out of it.

Florean squealed. "I love it!"

Ollivander chuckled. "I thought you might."

Florean inquired, "Who helped you make it, Gary?"

Ollivander smiled. "I did it all by myself."

Florean gave him a peck on the cheek and beamed, "This sweet surprise is perfect."


End file.
